No longer a puppet
by ron likes blondes best
Summary: Malfoy's gay, and is set on Harry. Harry is busy sulking as usual. Can Malfoy get his goal of shagging Harry? I'M A HP FIC VIRGIN SO PLEASE R&R! it's quite funny with my twisted sense of humor. R for 'interactoins' and death!COMPLETE!
1. Malfoy's Revelation

What happens when the dark forces are gone and the only battles Harry is fighting is with himself? And what about the Malfoy revelation: is he really gay? HPDM

This is my first harry potter story, so be nice! Please read and review! I need feedback so I can make this the best flipping harry potter slash ever! R&R, and I'll update even faster! Enjoy!

Ch 1:Malfoy's Revelation

Harry sat looking out the Gryffindor common room window. The built sixth year was a very impressive person. He already beat Voldermort at the tender age of 16. Without the presence of any death eaters of evil villains, Harry's life has lost it's meaning. The only struggles Harry would fight would be with himself.

Earlier that day at breakfast a new revelation swept the school. The news was already circulating the castle; everyone who was anyone knew that Draco Malfloy was gay. So why was it bothering Harry so much? He skipped class so he could finally get his head straight, and not have to worry with the interrogation from Hermione and Ron.

Harry quickly jumped up and decided to clear his mind. He ran from the common room and headed for the prefect bathroom. He wasn't a prefect but always knew the password from when Cedric told him. The fluffy bubbles and soothing suds in a huge bath sounded good to Harry right about now. He got to the recognizable portrait and whispered the password. The painting swung forward and opened to a scene Harry never hoped to see again.

Draco was sitting in the bath, suds around his face, and bubbles overflowing the tub. With the squeak of the portrait swing, Draco was now facing Harry straight on.

"Oh, Potter, never fancied I'd see you in the bathroom with me. Ha" He snorted at Harry. Harry always hated that arrogant demeanor about Malfoy. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, before rumors could spread.

"Oh, um, sorry Malfoy. I didn't know anyone was in here, I mean, classes have started. I'll just being going now." Harry turned but the squeak of his shoes on the wet tile triggered another response from Malfoy.

"Don't Potter. I wanted to ask you a few questions. Plus, there's so many bubbles in the tub you can't see anything. Pull up a chair." With the flick of his wand, Malfoy conjured a fluffy chair beside the tub. Harry had no choice but to sit. What did Malfoy want to ask him about anyways? Would it be anything with him coming out of the closet, that is Malfoy, not Harry?

"Umm, ok. But I shouldn't be in here too long. I wanted to go to second period, I was only skipping first." Harry awkwardly looked around the room. He loved the soothing paintings of the mermaids and other sea life. It calmed him in times of crisis.

"So, Potter, what did you think of my news this morning? Surprised?" Malfoy's icy eyes pierced through Harry's thoughts.

"Umm, sure. I didn't know you were… well… umm…" Harry was interrupted by Malfoy's strong voice.

"Gay? Well, I didn't know I was gay until this year. It's quite an interesting story actually. And I believe you should hear it." Harry's eyes shot from the mermaid painting on the wall so Malfoy's frosty, blue eyes.

"What does you're being gay have to do with me?" Harry didn't look back at the painting. He wanted answers.

"Well, because of your doings my father is in Azkaban, and I couldn't be happier. He was always oppressive; I was his puppet in Hogwarts. I'm finally free to think on my own and do as I wish. It's great." Malfoy paused for a moment, carefully thinking how to word this.

"Anyways, this year I started to examine myself, and what I really wanted. Now, it comes to you. I found myself in the Quidditch games watching you instead of the snitch. You have to admit, you're pretty cute for being, well, never mind." Harry sat mouth opened and staring at Malfoy. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. What did this all mean?

"I found myself staring in potions class, following you to car of magical creatures, and even bumping into you on purpose. You're definitely not like when you first arrived. Your muscles, that messy but hot hair, and now without your glasses, you're straight up Abercrombie and Finch model. What I'm trying to tell you is, because of my crush, and maybe more, on you I found out I was gay."

Then Malfoy pushed himself up from the tub basin and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist, not caring if Harry looked. Harry sat speechless, oblivious to Malfoy's actions. _Malfoy turned gay because of me? I thought he hated me? Come to think of it, he wasn't as mean as last year. But why me?_ Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Malfoy's appearance in front of him. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as Malfoy stepped closer and closer to Harry.

Malfoy was now standing right in front of Harry, staring into his emerald eyes. Harry sat motionless, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak. Malfoy leaned in a place his lips on Harry's. Harry was shocked, his heart was beating a thousand times a second. He had no control anymore. Harry closed his eyes and began to kiss Malfoy back.


	2. Am I really gay?

I updated this one fast because there's a lot going on. I left you with a cliff hanger last chapter. he he he he. Anyways, read and review. I want feedback! It's going to get funnier as the chatpers go on. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Am I really gay?

Harry opened his eyes to a smiling Malfoy. His crystal white body was glowing beneath his messy platinum hair. His eyes were shining as if it was Christmas day and he just got what he always wanted. Harry watched him for a moment, then realized where he was.

"Well Harry, I definitely didn't expect that. You totally kissed me back! I have a few more questions." Malfoy then leaned in again, but this time Harry pushed him back.

"I didn't kiss you back! This is… wrong. I'm outta here." Harry pushed Malfoy again, this time causing him to slip on the wet floor. Harry pushed the portrait open as he heard Malfoy hit the cold floor. He flung the painting closed again and made a mad dash back to the common room.

When he got back to the common room he flung himself back in the comfy chair in the corner. _What had just happened?_ He thought to himself. _Why did I kiss Malfoy back? Do I like him? Am I gay?! _Harry, scared by his own thoughts, went to find Hermione. He needed to talk to someone who would understand, and Ron definitely would not understand. It was lunchtime and Hermione was probably in the library as usual.

Harry ran up the stairs to the library fast. When he got to the doors he saw Hermione sitting near the window with a fat book. He ran through the aisles of books and sat next to her.

"Uh, Hi." Harry sat watching Hermione, thinking of how to say what he wanted to say.

"Hi Harry." She pushed back her hair from her face and tied it elegantly atop her head. "Why weren't you in class this morning? Are you sick?" She watched Harry as he squirmed in his seat, looking around anxiously. "Harry, what's wrong, you can tell me?"

Harry looked into her light green eyes. He never noticed how pretty she was. Her hair was straightened thanks to the beauty 101 spell book Ron gave her last Christmas. She was tall like Harry, and always had the prettiest earrings on. She shone with the autumn light hitting her through the window. Harry was lost in her eyes when he was interrupted.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Suddenly his thoughts came rushing back to him. Draco. Harry was confused with his own feelings, and it had nothing to do with the dark forces.

"Well, um, you know this morning when Draco told everyone his, um, secret?" Harry told the whole story to Hermione, who sat and looked apologetic back at Harry. "So, I kissed him back and I don't know why!" Harry looked down at his shoes, waiting for Hermione to get up and leave. She wouldn't want to be friends with Harry anymore.

"It's ok Harry. Everything is going to be fine. Just give it some time, avoid Malfoy, and things will all be forgotten. I'm sure Malfoy will find someone else to, um, crush, on. Everything will be okay." Hermione leaned in and pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry pulled her in longer and smelled her hair. Lavender. When they let go Harry stared back at Hermione. _Do I like her? Do I like Draco? What's wrong with me?_ He jumped up from his seat before he got lost in his miseries again. "Thanks Hermione. I needed that. I'm going to get a bite to eat. And, um, can you keep this between us. I don't think Ron would understand." He placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder and waited her response.

"Sure, no problem. See you in Transfiguration?"

"Yeah. See you later" He placed his hand back in his pocket and headed down to lunch. Things were clearing up again. All he had to do what avoid Draco for a bit, but how? They had all their classes together.

As Harry headed down the library hallway he felt himself being jerked backwards. A pale hand was wrapped around his shirt collar and his shoes dragged on the stone floor as he was pulled into a dark room. Harry was flung on the floor and he heard the door shut. Suddenly the lights flickered on and Harry saw Draco looking back at him.

His eyes were red, and his hair was still a mess. _He actually looks better with messy hair; the gel is just a bit much. Stop! What am I thinking? _Harry stopped his thoughts and looked back at Draco.

"Harry. I'm sorry about earlier. It was all a mistake. Will you forgive me?" Draco put out his hand to help Harry up from the ground. Harry took his hand and got up from the cold floor.

"So, does this mean you don't like me anymore?" Harry looked into Draco's eyes. They were beautiful. The light blue was surrounded by darker swirls of blue, and in the middle were specks of green.

"No, but I'm not going to 'stalk' you anymore. I understand if you like girls. It's not your fault I thought you were gay."

"What?! I'm not gay. I mean, I don't think I am, actually I don't know what I am." Harry didn't know why he was telling Draco this, but couldn't help himself. He sat back down on the cold stone floor and put his head in his hands. Thoughts battled inside Harry's head. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, Draco's arm.

"Harry. It's okay to be confused. It's normal. There's something you can do to see if you are or not. It's quite simple actually." Draco took out his wand and tapped it on his should. _Sexualis Undeterminedus Confundus_. A pool formed on the floor into a mirror like thing. A picture formed in the pool, and it showed Draco passionately kissing another man. "It doesn't show who the other person is, but you can definitely tell that it's another man."

"What does this spell do?" Harry sat confused. His head pounded from the day's events.

"It shows the back of the love of your life, so it doesn't completely reveal who it is. Do you understand what I mean?" Draco sat looking back into the pool. He couldn't wait until that moment.

"Yeah. I want to try it." Harry copied Draco exactly, forming his own pool on the floor. A picture formed in the pool, but it didn't seem right. There were three people in the picture, Harry, another man, and another woman. "What does this mean? Harry studied the picture, trying to figure out who it was. The back of the heads was the only thing he could see, and they were quite blurry.

"Maybe it means your bi?" Draco replied. He was sitting close to Harry, and still had his arm around him.

"I hate this! Why am I always confused?" Tears streamed down Harry's face.

"It's ok Harry. I went through the same thing, just not exactly the same as you." Draco pulled Harry in closer. This time Harry didn't push him away. Draco leaned in closer and kissed Harry. Harry gave in to his temptations and kissed Malfoy back. This time Harry enjoyed it. As he kissed Draco, thoughts flashed though his mind. _Does this mean I like Draco? Am I really, well, gay?! Who gives a damn!_ When Draco pulled back he looked back at Harry.

"Are you alright with this?" Draco sat looking curiously back at Harry.

"Are you kidding me?!" Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him in for another kiss.

He he he he. Another cliff hanger. Keep reading and reviewing!


	3. Hogsmead or not to be?

OK, thanks for the three reviews so far! it's nice to have feedback, but it would be nicer to have more, so continue reading and passing the word around. This chapter is a bit slower, but gives out crucial information! Read and Review please! let me know how you like it, i promise it'll be funnier next chapter. i'm already writing it. thanks.

Chapter Three: Hogsmeade or not to be?

Harry woke to the cold, dark room. He suddenly sat up, and gasped. Lying with his arms wrapped around Harry's waist was none other than Draco Malfoy. _What have I done?_ Harry thought to himself. _Just last year I put his father in prison, and now I'm making out with him in a dungeon classroom. What's wrong with me?!_ Harry pushed Draco off him and ran from the room.

Harry could see his breath as he ran down the dungeon hallways. The early sun was rising, and Harry was ready for a new day. When he reached the gryffindor common room he saw a sight he didn't expect.

Hermione was sitting in Harry's favorite chair, secluded from the others. She was sleeping, her chest gently rising. Her hair was tasseled in front of her face. In Harry's eyes, she looked like an angel. The early sun cast a glow about Hermione, and even without brushing her hair and still in baggy pajamas, Harry thought she was more beautiful than anything he's seen.

Harry walked over to the sleeping angel and placed his hand on his lap.

"Oh Hermione. I need you more than ever. What's wrong with me?" Harry placed his messy, raven-haired head on Hermione's shoulder. She turned her head and opened her eyes.

"Harry. Where have you been? I've waiting all night and…" But her sentence was cut off by Harry's mouth. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's pale, pink lips.

"Hermione, thanks for being there." Then Harry casually got up and strode off to bed. Tomorrow was Saturday, and he would finally have a day to recollect his thoughts. As he drift off the sleep, a blonde and a brunette waged battle in his mind. _What am I doing? _He thought. _Why can't I be normal?_

Harry awoke the next day to a clear, blue morning. He skipped over to the open window and smelled the clean breeze coming off the lake. It was a new day, and he could get away from the tangled mess of spider webs he weaved over night.

Harry walked over to the open closet and slipped on a pair of fitted black pants and converse sneakers. He reached for his white t-shirt, and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Harry's green eyes were sparkling more than ever, and his tan skin shone with the new day's light.

As Harry walked down to breakfast a familiar voice snuck up behind him. "Harry! Harry! Wait up! Where were you last night?" Ronald Weasley was running behind Harry, trying to keep up with his frantic pace. "I didn't hear you come in at all. Were you off with some girl?" Ron eyed his best friend carefully, knowing full well he never gets the truth from Harry.

"Sure Ron. Whatever you'd like to think." Harry walked faster, smelling the bacon and breads below in the hall.

"You know what today is Harry? It's a Hogsmeade Saturday? You coming this time?" Ron persisted, eyeing Harry closer, as if a snake in a glass cage.

"Yeah, I'll go. But just to shut you up." As Harry rounded the corner he bumped into another boy, about the same size as him, but platinum hair.

"Watch yourself Harry." Draco pulled himself back off the gryffindor then gave him a small wink. "Guess I'll be seeing you in Hogsmeade today, what a joy, as usual." Draco snorted in a sarcastic manner.

He could not believe it. Being a jerk after last night. And giving him that wink right in front of Ron. He could have slipped! He could have let out their secret! _Our secret_, Harry thought to himself. He actually shared something with Draco.

Harry chowed through breakfast. He didn't glace up, paranoid of another wink from Draco. Harry didn't even see Hermione at breakfast. Ron snorted at the thought of her being in the library again, and ate more pancakes.

Finally it was time to queue up for Hogsmeade. Harry walked with his head hung low to the front gate, Ron jabbering beside him about the hot blonde he ran into yesterday in the hallway and whom he was meeting for lunch. Ha. I can't help myself Harry nodded in agreement as he thought about Draco. His iced eyes burned a thought into Harry's mind, and he couldn't escape it.

"Harry. Are you actually going to Hogsmeade this year? That's a change." The angelic voice echoed in the archway as Hermione strode up and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah. Well, I wanted to get out of the castle. I've been feeling at bit, cramped." Harry paused to carefully choose his words.

"Oh, ok." Hermione replied in a high-pitched voice. She eyed Harry carefully, trying to catch a glimpse of the emerald treasure that was the gateway to his thoughts.

The rest of the way the trio walked in silence. The year has been splitting them apart, and there was nothing they could do about it. Ron was interested in girls, being that he was a proclaimed hero from battling with death eaters. Hermione was busier than ever with her strenuous schedule, and Head Girl duties. Harry was busy sulking to himself. After the death of Sirius, and now Dumbledoor, in the final battle with Voldermort, Harry felt without a single soul of guidance.

Harry walked slower as Hermione lectured Ron about being responsible and caring with girls. Harry stopped near a bush at the gate to Hogsmeade, examining a small pink bud lurking in the shadows. He pulled at the bud, wishing it to open like the others. Giving up, Harry continued to casually stroll near the dark trees.

As he turned the corner, a hand pushed out from behind a tree and grabbed Harry by his shirt. He turned and saw yet again the slytherin with ice eyes staring back at him.

"'Ello Harry. Care you talk, or would you like me to force it out of you?" Draco sat on the ground looking like his normal self. His hair was longer, and loosely hung near his ears. Draco's long torso was extenuated by the back button up shirt and faded jeans. "Harry, I know you have a lot of things on your mind, and I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me. I'll be here for you." Draco then pushed himself off the ground and hulled back into the cobblestone street.

A tanned hand slithered from behind a tree and grabbed the toe head back. "Thanks Draco." Harry's lips curled gently into a smile, and then pushed the boy back into the street. Harry jogged after him, briskly trying to keep up with Draco.

"Plan on following me all day Harry?" Draco turned and pushed Harry back playfully, like a puppy with a play toy.

"Maybe." Harry swung forward, his hand colliding with Draco's, this time sticking.

Draco pulled his hand from Harry's and winked. "Not in public." Harry smiled at the thought knowing Ron wasn't the only one with a date in Hogsmeade.

Just wait til next chapter! DRAMA! ha ha ha ha ha, keep reading, it's getting good. This chapter had more angst to satisfy some readers, but still got to the point to satisfy others. Keep reading! and review! ok, i think i said that enough. Next chapter is going to be good, muh ha ha ha ha, i won't update til i get more reviews though, so keep reviewing. he he he he.


	4. Double Date at the Shrieking Shack

OOHHH!! this chapter is good!! he he he he, i added more humor to it, hope you like it. I also added a new character i made up myself, ha ha ha, those who know me will get it! enjoy, and review please! i wanna know how ya'll like it, after all, i am a hp fic virgin -smiles slyly- he he he, R&R

Chapter Four: Double date at the Shrieking Shack

Harry walked slowly behind Draco's strut. He occasionally stole glances at the Slytherin's ass, but kept the sly smiles to himself. Harry x-rayed the crowds ahead for any Hogwart's student, stopping and hiding at the sight of the joyful youths.

"See, that's your problem!" Draco interrupted Harry's evasiveness and pierced him in place with is icy stare. "You're too concerned with what other people think. Why do you care? You're Harry fucking Potter!" Draco stood staring at Harry with his delicate hands on his hips.

"What's so great about being Harry fucking Potter?" He inquired while staring at his shoelaces.

Draco moved closer to Harry, placing his finger on Harry's chin and pulling it to eyelevel. "Oh, I can name a few things." Draco winked another trademark wink and smirked at Harry.

"Well, I don't care about what others think anyways. I was just looking for Ron, I'm supposed to meet him for, um, lunch!" Harry cautiously surveyed around for another loophole.

"Bullshit! Ron actually has a date for once with some blonde. I should know, she's my cousin. Sorry Harry, brunettes aren't his type." Draco smirked again at Harry's deer caught in the headlights look.

"Whatever. I don't need this. What do you know anyways?" Harry turned in his black converse and pulled over his black hood. He hated Hogsmead Saturdays. It always meant awkward conversations with fellow classmates and seeing the few couples in school make out. It wasn't exactly Harry's idea of a good time.

"Harry!" Draco yelled.

Harry stopped and half turned his head in Draco's direction. "What?"

Draco walked toward Harry until their faces were inches apart. "You need to learn how to love yourself before you can move on. You've been through hard times. You're attractive, inside and out. I should know." Draco started at Harry's welling eyes.

"That was beautiful Draco. I never knew you were so insightful."

"I'm not. I just watch Dr. Phil and Oprah religiously. They are my heroes." Draco smiles as he heard Harry chuckle. He desperately wanted to please Harry, in all ways.

"Come on," Harry motioned Draco to follow him, this time with confidence. "I wanted to visit the shrieking shack, for good times sake." Harry pulled at Draco's clean hands and led him off the main cobblestone path. The pair made their way up the dirt path until the silhouette of a crooked house stood before them. It was another murky day, Harry's favorite. He loved the seclusion of the British fog, and it came at the perfect moment that day.

"Well Potter. Here we are. I don't remember any good times." Draco looked around and crinkled his nose at the muddy path. "All I remember is you throwing mud at me with that damn invisibility cloak."

"Care to make some?" Harry gave Draco a little taste of his own medicine with a sly smirk.

"Make some what? What are you playing at?" Draco cocked his head in a curious manner.

"This." Harry grabbed the back of Draco's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Draco fluttered his eyes closed, embracing Harry in his strong grip. Over the years, Draco himself evolved from a wimpy, greasy haired Snape wannabe to a free minded, no to mention ripped, all around nice guy, at least in Harry's eyes.

The two pulled apart, standing inches from each other. Harry's scared hand rested on Draco's shoulder. Draco rested his chin on Harry's chest, being that he was a bit shorted than he was.

"So, have you had a change of heart Harry? Or just a flash of horniness again?" Draco pulled back and grabbed Harry's hand.

"I know I've been confused lately, but I know I like you, more than just a friend, and I don't know how I could have been mean to such a cute face!" Harry giggled at his profound new gayness. The two pulled in closer again.

"Harry, I knew you'd come around." Draco said in his most seductive voice. The two met by the lips again, feeling bliss for the first time in a long while.

"What did you come around to Harry? Oh wait, I think I see." Ron stood red faced and brows furrowed at Harry. He was standing hand in hand with a tall, platinum blonde, also red faced.

"Oh, hey, um, Draco. I was just going, let's go Ron." She said in a meek voice.

"No. I need to properly introduce you all. Harry, this is Erin, Erin, this is my former best friend, the bloody boy who lived, Harry fucking big headed fag boy Potter!" Erin stood awkwardly looking back and forth between the three boys.

"Um, nice to meet you. I'll just be off then." She turned but was stopped by Ron's hand. He was standing brooding at Harry and his newfound friend. Harry whispered threats in Ron's red ears but Ron was deaf to Harry's new sexuality.

Meanwhile Draco stood bored at the situation. It was too dull for his need for drama. Draco suddenly lit up with a thought. "Go fuck yourself Weasley, you're not good enough for my cousin, or Harry!" Draco had a glint in his eye and did the worst thing he could have possibly done in the situation. Draco leaned in and laid a big wet one on Harry while flicking Ron off at the same time.

Ha! just wait til next chapter! R&R!


	5. Yeah, I'm gay, so piss off!

Ha ha ha, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It's very funny, at least to me which I must say i'm biased. But oh well, R&R, and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Yeah, I'm gay, piss off!

Harry stood immersed in Draco's lips. For a minute, he forgot all about Ron being a bitch, and Draco's cousin in shock. Harry's tongue carefully slid its way into Draco's mouth, and he could feel the boy jump at his sudden interest for more. They stood entwined together until a hard knock on Draco's caused him to topple over.

"What the fuck Weasley! You jealous or something?" Draco look deathly angry, ready to strike any second.

"No, I just don't like the idea of my best friend playing lover boy to some arrogant bitch like you!" Ron rolled up his sleeves, and stepped closer to Draco. Erin jumped from behind, and held Ron back.

"Ron, you're acting like a complete fool! Stop this! This is my cousin!" She pulled Ron back and gave him an infamous Malfoy look.

"I'll stop, but only because I don't fight in front of girls." Ron turned and started trudging down the muddy path. "Don't think I'll forget about this either!" He yelled back up at the shrieking shack.

Erin stood wide-eyed and pale at the top of the path. Draco, forgetting that his cousin was there, moved in closer to Harry.

"You're so hot when you get mad." Draco traced Harry's lips with his index finger. Harry, being aroused by this thought, made eye movements toward Draco's cousin. "Oh yeah," Draco made a sad puppy dog face, "Would you mind if Erin spent the rest of the day with Granger?" Harry couldn't resist to his puppy dogface.

"Sure, I know where to find her." Harry pulled Draco's hand into his and signaled for Erin to follow. They made their way down the muddy path again and back into the main cobblestone walkway. They walked to the edge of town, this time Harry didn't stop at the sight of Hogwarts students. He knew know that rumors would be flying tomorrow, especially since Ron found out.

They came to a small building with a low roof. The dusty smell of books leaked outside its windows. Yep, Hermione was here. Harry slowly opened the small door and saw the silhouette of Hermione in the corner, with another fat book sipping on a coffee.

"Ohhh! Harry!" Hermione squealed at the sigh of two emerald eyes moving toward her. "You just have to try this, it has butterbeer extract in it." She shoved the coffee in Harry's hand, who reluctantly sipped it.

"Yeah, it's good." Harry said in a fast, uninterested voice. He shoved the coffee back in Hermione's hands. Draco walked out from behind him, pulling his cousin too. "Um, Hermione, would you mind spending the rest of the day with Erin, she's Draco's cousin. She's just seen something that, um, shocked her." Harry paused for his choice of words. He didn't need Hermione acting like a bitch to him too.

"Sure Harry. Anyways, I know her. She's in my arithmetic class." Hermione pulled her into the plushy, green sofa next to her and handed her a fat book. Erin gave Draco a desperate look, who smirked then shrugged.

"I'll talk to you later Erin. We'll be off now." Draco said. He grabbed Harry's wrist, then let go reading Harry's body language. _Hmm, so he doesn't want Granger to know. I wonder why? She won't act like Ron, let's face it, he's just a big, stupid, oaf. _Draco pushed Harry out the front door, stealing a stare at his ass. _Nice_. Draco smirked again.

"What are you smirking at this time?" Harry turned and looked at Draco.

"You're ass. Did you know you have a fine ass?" Draco smiled and grabbed at it. Harry jumped, and then smiled back.

"Did you know you have a fine ass as well?" Harry then reached over and gave it a hard pinch.

"Ow, you must like it rough then?" Draco smiled and pinched Harry back. Harry smiled at made a growling cat symbol at Draco.

"I sure do!" Harry giggled and started walked again. "So, what do you want to do? Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but I think the boy who fucking lived is still a little public shy." Draco jumped in front of Harry, pushing closer to his lips.

"Yeah. I just don't want people to get the wrong idea." He said while pushing Draco back.

"Aww, I was in the mood too." Draco gave him the puppy dog look, but Harry resisted this time.

"Why don't we get some food to go, and have a picnic up near the caves in the mountain? There, we can be alone." Harry gave Draco a seductive look, knowing full well he was gay now.

"Sure, let's go." Draco smiled.

The two headed into a small café near by and got some sandwitches –ha ha, I made a funny - and butterbeers to go. They then made their way toward the caves near the mountain. Thoughts of Sirius flashed back to Harry, suddenly immersed in remorse again.

"I shouldn't have gone." Harry's eyes welled up.

"Gone where? What are you talking about Harry?" Draco gave Harry a strange look, and conjured up a blanket on the ground.

Harry sat, and placed his head in his hands. "It was all my fault. Sirius wouldn't have died if it wasn't for me." Harry sat trying not to cry in front of Draco, but it wasn't working.

"Harry, I'm sure it's not your fault. Look at all the others things you've done. You defeated the dark lord! Lord Voldermort is gone because of you! I can finally think without my father breathing down my back because of you!" Draco sat and wrapped an arm around Harry. He was having another fit of sorrow again. _This boy is so damn emotional! I thought only girls got PMS! _Draco thought while consoling Harry.

"Yeah, it's just that I don't have anyone in the world I can trust anymore." Harry still sat with his head hanging low, staring at his shoelaces again.

"Harry. You can trust me. I know I might have been a real prick in the past, but I've changed. And it's all because of you. Harry, you can depend on me, I'll always be there for you." Draco swore to Harry. He looked up into Draco's bright blue eyes. They seemed trustworthy.

"Thanks Draco." Harry pushed Draco over and pinned him to the ground. "Thanks a lot." He then pushed his lips on the slytherin's. Draco fluttered his eyes closed and kiss Harry back.

"Harry, I really must let you know." Draco said out of breath. "That I really like you. So don't break my heart now." Draco eyed Harry, waiting for a response.

"I won't." Harry then pushed Draco back down and kissed him some more.

* * *

Harry finally accepted his gayness, he he he he, but what about ron? just wait til next chapter. I'm going to wait for more reviews til i update next chapter, because i want more feedback to know what the reader's want. So i'll make it a bloody wicked hp fic! he he he, keep R&R! 


	6. Out of the Closet with banners and spark...

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! This is a good chapter, and i especially like the title. he he he . Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 6: Out of the closet with banners and sparklers 

Harry's picnic with Draco was mostly snogging and a bit of eating. The duo had become closer since their run in with Ron, and was ready to face the school. Everyone in school would probably know Harry and Draco was an "item" before they even returned to Hogwarts.

As the sun set over the hills, Harry pushed himself up off the blanket. "Well Draco, this was fun. I really feel comfortable with, this, whole thing." Harry reached out his hand and help Draco up.

"I'm glad. I knew you'd come around, I mean, who could resist this." Draco ran his hands up and down his body as Harry laughed. Who knew Draco was so charming.

Harry grabbed the blonde's hand and led him back down to the main path. It was time to go back to school and face the music.

"Harry, I have something I need to confess." This time Draco was the one who started down at his shoelaces.

"What is it? You can tell me anything." Harry massaged Draco's shoulder. Hopefully it was just something silly, and wouldn't interfere with Harry's new feelings.

"Can you meet me tonight in the dungeons. I want to tell you in private." Draco looked around at the swarms of students around them, all-glaring at the two holding hands. "Near Snape's room."

"Yeah, sure." Harry suddenly became concerned. _Did he want to break up with me already? Am I that bad a kisser? What could I have done?_

The two headed back to the castle together. They didn't care who saw them, because they could no longer deny their feelings. Suddenly a squealing voice came running with behind them.

"Harry! Harry!" The red headed girl grabbed him by the back of the collar. "I heard from Ron. Everyone did." Her green eyes shone brightly at Harry. Ginny Weasley."And I just wanted to say that no matter what you are, I'll always be your friend. And, I'll apologize for my brother, he can be a real prick sometimes." Then she took off in the crowds.

"Wow, it's starting already." Draco said. He had another glint in his eye and decided to stir up more trouble. He casually placed his hand on Harry's behind and gave it a loud slap.

Harry stood frozen as everyone around them heard the noise. Everyone looked at the two, as Draco stood laughing crazily. "He likes it rough!" Draco yelled. The students around them slowly got back to their own drama and moved on from the scene.

"Draco, you're a trouble maker, and I like it." Harry said seductively.

"I know you do. Remember, meet me tonight at 10." Draco then leaned in and gave Harry a small peck on the cheek. Harry's tan complexion absorbed a deep red, all the way to the tips of his ears.

The two separated once at the castle. Harry headed up to the Gryffindor common room; he needed to talk to Hermione. Since his feelings with Draco finally emerged from within himself, Harry need to confess them to Hermione.

As he ran up the flights of stairs Harry saw a lanky red head out of the corner of his eyes. Ron. Harry followed his first instinct and flick off Ron and grabbed his crotch in his direction. "Hi Ron! Love ya!" Harry yelled as loud as he could through the stairs. It echoed all the way down, causing many students to look in their direction. Ron stood still then ran into the nearest classroom, the white draining from his face.

Harry finally made it to the fat lady portrait, which preferred to be called 'curvaceous'. As he entered the room, no Hermione was in sight. Harry decided to leave a note telling her to meet him in his bedroom. He didn't feel like being ridiculed while he waited.

The boy's dorm was messy, except for Harry's area. The beds were all in disarray, clothes strewn on the floor, and posters of Quidditch teams half peeling off the wall. Harry grabbed his Discman and popped in My Chemical Romance. Harry listened to I'm Not Okay, which he thought fit his situation perfectly. He sat head banging on his bed until he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

"Oh hey Hermione." He said while setting down his player. "I need to talk to you."

Hermione nodded and sat closely next to Harry. She placed her hand on his lap and looked into his intense green eyes. "Harry, I also need to give you something." She leaned in to Harry's pink lips but was pushed away by his strong hands.

"Hermione. You need to listen. I'm sure you have probably already heard the rumors about me." Harry looked at Hermione's emotionless expression.

"No." She said confused.

"Hermione, I'm gay." Harry stopped and looked at her. "And I like Draco, and we're kinda, um, going out, I guess you could say."

Hermione's mouth fell open as she just glared at Harry. After a few moments she finally got her thoughts together. "Um, that's fine Harry. That thing between us, was just, um, you confused. I understand." Hermione's eyes welled as she ran from the room. Harry sighed at the webs he continued to weave. He felt a wave of hunger wash over his stomach and decided to head down to dinner.

As he ran down the stairs all the students just stared at him. News traveled fast at Hogwarts. Finally, after the piercing glares from his peers he reached the Great Hall, where he was met again with stares. Harry saw Ginny and Dean sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table and grabbed the open seat next to them.

"Um, Hi Ginny." Harry looked at her friendly expression. "You don't mind if I sit here do you?"

"No, of course not." She said, giving Dean the Weasley mother look. He shut his open mouth then grabbed food, saying nothing. You could say Dean was whipped.

"Thanks." Harry ate the rest of his meal in silence, as Ginny continually gave Dean glares. Harry was bored so stole a glance over at the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting alone at the end, free of his usual goons nearby. Harry sent him a sympathetic look, and Draco mouthed the words, "I'm sorry." Then he got up, held up ten fingers, and left the hall.

_What is he sorry about?_ Harry thought. _Maybe it's just everyone starting. Yeah, that's it._ Harry then said bye to Ginny and headed up to his dorm. He would stay there until ten o'clock, when he's to meet Draco. He wanted those lips again, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! i have a pretty vageu idea what will happen for the rest of the story, and it's good. Make sure to keep reading and reviewing! i like all that feedback, thanks. And just wait til next chapter, another revelation! he he he he he. 


	7. Let's kiss and make up all night long!

Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I love em! This chapter explains the whole Draco wanna talk to Harry thing, but what about Hermione? That's next chapter. he he he he he. I'm bad.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Let's kiss and make up all night long! 

Harry law awake and fully dressed in his bed. The curtains were pulled around him as he anxiously watched his clock. At 9:30 Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and crept out of the room. Harry knew Ron was probably awake, but he must have enough common sense to know he was meeting Draco again. And he most definitely didn't want to see their love fest again.

The halls were dark, cold and damp. Harry's favorite way. It allowed him to hide in the crevices and slink past Ms. Norris and Filch. As he finally made his way into the dungeons Harry saw a glowing figure ahead of him. He jumped behind the nearest statue and waited for the figure to pass. He heard the footsteps coming closer, his heart beating faster in his chest. When the figure stopped in front of Harry, he thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest.

"Aww, is the bloody boy who lived afraid of a little dark?" Draco said in a baby voice.

"Shut the fuck up Draco." Harry said as he slunk from behind the metal chest of arms. Harry's breath could be seen in the cold dungeon air. Draco slid his hand comfortably into Harry's.

"Come on, I know somewhere more secluded." Draco pulled Harry around the dungeon halls. Harry didn't know this part of the castle, being that he hated everything down here. Snape definitely wasn't his favorite teacher, Potions wasn't his favorite subject, and the Slytherin house wasn't exactly friendly. Except Draco that is, but only to Harry.

The two stepped into a dark purple room. The walls were trimmed in gold, and the rich maroon carpet was speckled with large, gold, plushy pillows. Portraits of angry looking wizards and witches entwined them, Harry looking worriedly at each grimacing face.

"What room is this?" Harry said silently, afraid of waking any of the portraits.

"Snape made it. It's a 'study' room for slytherin house, but it's mostly used for snogging. I told everyone I reserved it tonight with a certain raven haired boy, so I think no one will be visiting us tonight." Draco winked at Harry and pulled him onto a large pillow nearby.

"So, before we get to the fun stuff, what did you need to talk to me about?" Harry surveyed Draco's fading amusement. He suddenly became worried at the thought of losing his new boyfriend.

"Um, yeah, well, remember when I did that spell on you? To see the love of your life?" Draco said meekly. Harry nodded. "Well, I made it up to get you to accept being gay."

Harry gasped and looked at Draco with surprise. "Draco! How could you! I, well, I didn't trust you, but I kind of did!" Harry furrowed his brows and was lost in thought for a second. "I should have known." Harry calmly got up and stepped toward the door. Draco ran after him, and grabbed him around the waist.

"Harry, I know what I did was wrong, and all I did was trick you into thinking you were gay. But look; now you know you really are gay. So accept it! Step out of the closet with pride! Jump out of the closet throwing purple confetti wearing a rhinestone shirt! And, like me back." Draco moved Harry in closer. He gazed into his stormy green eyes, desperately seeking approval.

"He he," Harry giggled. "We've just had our first fight." Harry smiled and looked into Draco's relieved eyes.

"Yeah, so?"

"You know what that means?" Harry moved in to where he was inches from Draco's baby smooth face. "We get to make up." He then placed his lips on Draco's. Draco leaned in and grabbed the back of Harry's head. They continued to kiss and make up for the rest of the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the girl's Gryffindor dorm hermione lay crying in bed. _Why doesn't anything good happen to me?!_ She yelled in her thoughts. _Why don't I end up with the guy, I mean, after he kisses me he turns gay! He's going to wish he never broke my heart._ Hermione'e eyes were full of rage as she sat alone in the dark room.

* * *

Ha ha ha ha. Antoher cliff hanger! Yaaaayy! And you won't believe what happens next, it's going to be good. And Ron will come back into the picture in the next chapter too. He he he, will he finally get his head out of his ass? And what about Erin (HAHAHAHA) inside joke... anyways, I probably won't update until after christmas, so have fun waiting, and make sure to keep the reviews comming! Thnks a lot. 


	8. WHY!

OMG. this is a very dramatic, and a Sniff sniff tear jerking chapter. I had to, i had no other choice. Don't kill me!! ahhhhhh!! enjoy.. sobs

* * *

Chapter Eight: WHY?! 

Harry woke up again in the Slytherin's arms. He lay crushed underneath his fragile body on a large, gold pillow. Harry pushed him over and gazed at his pure face.

"I really like you, you know that." Harry murmured to the sleeping Draco. Harry pushed his long strands of hair out of Draco's eyes and caressed him awake.

"Ah," Draco rolled over and covered his face with Harry's cloak. "It's too early, leave me alone." Draco pushed Harry away and dozed back to sleep.

"Well, I'm starving, so I'm going to get dressed and head to breakfast, I'll catch you later." Harry pushed himself off the plushy floor and gave Malfoy a playful kick. "Get up soon." Then he casually strode out of the room.

Harry walked though the dungeons until he emerged into the cheery main hall. It was decorated for Christmas already, and the playful snowflakes melted as they touched Harry's cheeks. He glanced upward and saw mistletoe hanging above, and smiled inward at the thought of catching Draco underneath it sometime. He smiled and skipped all the way up to the common room, merrily thoughts about his newfound boyfriend.

As he entered the common room whistling, Harry saw McGonagall, Dumbledoor, and Ron all standing staring at him.

"Um. Hi." Harry's cheeks burned red at the thought of his night's actions. _Did they know I was out? Did Ron tell them I was with Draco all night? That dirty bastard._ Harry shot Ron an infuriated look, then glanced back over at McGonagall. Tears were streaming down her wrinkled face. Then Harry looked at Dumbledoor, who stood staring at his purple, star speckled slippers.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered. No one else was in the common room. This was uncommon, being that it was Sunday and usually the room was brimming with laughter and a last effort at weekend play.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Ron's eyes filled with tears as he ran over to Harry. He pulled Harry into a bear hug, Harry standing awkwardly looking around.

"What?! What's going on? Somebody tell me before I get mad." Harry's eyes filled with confused look. McGonagall finally spoke up, grabbing a tissue and wiping her eyes.

"Hermione, she, well, she, she, she," McGonagall sniffled as she tried to squeak out the sentence.

"What? What about Hermione?!" Harry moved closer to McGonagall, staring her right in the eyes.

"She's taken her own life!!" McGonagall squeal. Then she collapsed into Dumbledoor's arm.

Harry stood in shock. _Are they kidding? This isn't a funny joke? Hermione would never kill herself! But why? Why? _Harry sat down on the red, carpeted floor, still staring out the window in shock. **_WHY?!_** Harry screamed in his head.

"Harry, I know this comes as a shock to you. So, you and Ron here are exempt from class for the next week. I know you need time to heal. Also, Hermione's parents are coming to the castle, and bringing her back to the muggle world to bury her. I'm sure they will let you and Mr. Weasley here join them." Dumbledoor walked closer to Harry and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter." Then he reached into his long, purple robe and pulled out a piece of parchment. "This was found next to her, it's addressed to you. No one else has read it, it's for you only." Then Dumbledoor handed Harry the parchment, and grabbed him off the floor and into a hug. "I'm sorry." Then he hovered the still unconscious McGonagall above the room and started walking out the portrait. "We'll be in the hospital wing, if you want to talk." Then he disappeared out the exit.

Harry walked over to his favorite chair and collapsed. Ron sat in the chair next to him, looking at the now crying raven-haired boy.

"Harry. I know a lot has been going on, and I just want to apologize. She was both of ours friend, and I'm going to be here for you. I'm sorry for being such a prat before." Ron placed his arm around Harry's shoulder, who sat with his head in his lap.

Harry then sat up and glared at Ron. He didn't want to talk to him right now. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He wanted to talk with Hermione. She was always there for him. She was the one he turned to for advice. She was his mother in Hogwarts. She was his everything. Harry then pushed the parchment into his pant pockets and ran from the tower.

He ran into the main hall, which he thought should be black rather than it's merry décor of red and green. His life was over! His best friend was dead! And it was his entire fault!

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny was behind Harry, yelling at his running figure.

Harry sniffled and waved her off as he ran out the back entrance. The grounds were covered with a recent snow. _Hermione would love this _Harry thought as he slowed to a walk. He walked passed Hagrid's empty hut. Hagrid was off in France, teaching at another school. He had no one. He was completely alone now.

Finally Harry reached his destination. It was his favorite tree, on the edge of the frozen lake. The tree was perfect for just sitting in and being alone, being that it only fit one. And with the icy temperatures, no one was around to bother Harry. All he wanted was to be alone.

Harry sat staring at the iced over lake. He shakily pulled out the parchment. It was addressed to him. _Why?_ He thought. _What did Hermione say to me that she couldn't say to anyone? Why did she have to leave? I need her._ Harry rolled open the crinkled piece of paper and read it. His eyes welled and his eyes stroked back and forth reading the note. _How could she? **What have I done?!**_ Harry ran from the tree, barely able to walk from his state of shock. He collapsed on the white, powdery snow, shaking. He was only wearing a white t-shirt and black pants from yesterday. He didn't care, he wanted to lie there and die. How could he do that without even knowing? _What kind of sick person am I?_ Harry thought, shaking from his grief.

* * *

Ok, I'm sorry for killing Hermione off, but i had no other choice. you'll see in chapters to come. Anyways, next chapter you'll see what the note said, and please don't murder me in my sleep. Hermione wasn't that fun anyways, sniff sniff sorry. keep reviewing, and don't be too hard on me for killing sweet ole hermione. R&R, and just wait til next chapter, it's going to be.. well... interesting. The note is well... i can't describe it so continue reading. I'll update soon, i'm not that mean to keep you waiting. i am a murderer though, killing hermione. waaaa!! 


	9. The Note

Oh wow. this is a good chapter. it's ba ba baaammm... the note. he he he he, i hope you like it. make sure to keep reviewing. i'm not sure what's going to happen next so i'd like feedback to see if you like it or not. thanks a lot.

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Note

Harry woke up shaking. He sat straight up and looked around. _Was it all just a dream?_ Harry thought. Next to him laid McGonagall and Ron. They were both sleeping, and twitching occasionally. He was in the hospital wing. Next to him laid the defrosting note from Hermione. It was not a dream.

Immediately tears flooded Harry's eyes. He could no longer see. Harry grabbed the note and looked at its immaculate handwriting. He hated his life; he didn't want to live like this anymore. Every little problem in the wizarding world came back on him, and he could no longer handle.

Harry stared at the note until Madam Pomfrey bustled next to him.

"Oh, Harry dear. It seems like Ms. Weasley found you outside almost freezing. Lucky she brought you in here. You could have died."

"I wish I had." Harry mumbled underneath his breath.

"Anyways, Ron and Professor McGonagall were stressed out so I gave them a bit of sleeping draught. Would you like some? It'll help."

"No," Harry didn't look the nurse into the eyes. He just wanted to be alone. "When I wake up Hermione will still be gone." Harry rolled over and hid his face in the feathered pillow. Sobs could be heard across the room. Harry shook violently as he thought of his lost friend.

"Right then, I'll just leave you alone." Madam Promfrey said soothingly. She closed the curtains around Harry's bed and left a glass of the draught on the table. "You get some rest now."

Harry rolled back over on his back and pulled the note from underneath him. _Maybe I was hallucinating?_ Harry thought. _Maybe the note didn't say that at all. I think I'm going crazy. _Harry sat up and slowly opened the note. He expected the devil himself the jump from the note and smite him right on the spot. Harry had it unfolded and stared down at the red ink. He hated himself.

_My Dearest Harry, _

_I'm sure you're wondering why I left this note only for you, and let me assure you it's for good reason. Well, as you probably remember, I've known you since the first train ride here to Hogwarts. And I must admit, that was my intent when I came here._

_As it starts, when I first heard the infamous tale of the boy who lived, I thought he would be an excellent example of a human being. Neville told me the tale on my first ride to Hogwarts. Immediately, I wanted to get to know you, and everything about you. You had to be something special if the dark lord himself could not kill you, and it proved right. You were more than something special. _

_So, I seeked you out, making some lame excuse to find some dumb boy's toad, and finally found you in a lone compartment with Ron. As soon as I saw those striking, stormy green eyes I knew I had to have you. You were beautiful, brave, brilliant, and everything I wanted to be. I knew I had to have you the moment I set eyes on you. I loved you that very instant. _

_As you know, I stalked you the very beginning of the year. Eavesdropping on your conversations, following you and Ron to class, sitting by you in the common room, I wanted to be with you. So, at first you didn't seem to like me, which positively crushed me. But, after the capture of the Sorcerer's stone, we grew closer. You could say we were friends now._

_For the next few years I tried to tease you. Going to the Yule Ball with Victor I thought would be enough, but you didn't even seem to bat an eye. Ron did. So I decided maybe if I flirt with him you would notice. We got in tiffs and bickered, and still you didn't seem to care. You went off and got a crush on Cho, and even kissed her! I almost died right then, but I held myself back. _

_After years of being friends it finally came to this year. Your silly little crush on Cho Chang goody two shoes ended and you were looking for a companion. I saw it in your eyes Harry. I was there for you, and you came crawling right to me. And we actually kissed, and I thought I finally had you! I was absolutely ecstatic! I had you, all to myself, or at least I thought. _

_The next thing I know, you come telling me you have a crush on none other than Draco Malfoy. I could probably handle you having a crush on any other guy, even Ron, better than Draco. I could handle you being gay, I could handle losing you yet again, but what I could not handle was you falling for Draco fucking Malfoy! How could you like someone who calls me a mudblood? How could you even dare! He was our enemy, our nemesis, and your over there crushing on him. You sick being! Look what you've done!_

_So, I came to realize you don't love me a bit. Not even as a friend, if you're going to be with Draco. I hate you Harry Potter! You took my heart and crushed it into a million pieces. I will never forgive you! You can blame yourself for my death! I hate you, and someday you will join me in hell. I loved you Harry, and you turned your back on me. I hate you, and even in death I will never forgive you. _

_Yours truly, _

_Hermione Granger _

Harry rolled back over and stared at the ceiling. He hated himself. How could he do this to Hermione? What kind of person was he? He hated himself, and couldn't stand being trapped in his own body.

Harry flung himself off the bed and ran out of the hospital wing. He stopped and stood still in the main hall. Where was he going? No one would be there to console him? Christmas cherubs floated around him, singling blissfully and chasing each other. Couples stood underneath them mistletoe, kissing, as Harry's eyes grew larger. A small thought entered his mind, and it would prove to cause big problems. Was Draco Malfoy responsible for Hermione's death? If he didn't have that little crush on Harry and trick him into being gay, he would never have left Hermione standing cold. Draco. It was all Draco's fault.

* * *

Crazy. he he he, i might have to kill off another character. oh well. Keep reviewing! 


	10. The Funeral

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really had fun with this chapter. Sorry for killing Hermione. Make sure to read this entire chapter! Your in for a shock!

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Funeral 

Harry ran up to Gryfindor common room. He stayed in his bed for the next week, not eating, not talking. His hair was matted and his face had permanent tear streaks running down it. Numerous notes from Draco and Ginny were brought by Hedwig, but were piled in a corner, unread. All Harry wanted was to be left alone. He didn't want anyone to talk to him, they wouldn't understand.

As the last day of school passed and the first day of holiday began, Dumbledoor entered Harry's dorm. He pulled back the dark curtains from around Harry, and exposed him to light. Harry rolled over the buried his head in pillows. He didn't want Dumbledoor to see him like this.

"Harry, I've arranged a portkey for you and a few others to attend Hermione's funeral. If you would like to go, they are leaving in an hour. Meet at my office." Dumbledoor opened the window, letting in fresh air to the staunch room. Harry sat up, still crying, face pale, and decided he needed to go. It was his best friend after all. He needed to apologize to Hermione's parents.

Harry slowly showered and came back to his room. He dressed in a black sweater and black trousers, looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes were still red from the week of crying, and his face gaunt from the lack of eating. Harry left for Dumbledoor's office before he started crying again. As he passed through the common room numerous Gryffindors glanced at his stark figure. They all murmured grievances to Harry, who ignored them and continued on his way. He didn't need any more bullshit. Just a week ago, he was being chastised for finally being himself. He didn't need anyone anymore.

Harry finally arrived at the two gargoyles. They stared at him with a look of almost knowing what Harry did to Hermione. His eyes welled and he pushed past their accusing glares. Inside were a few Hogwarts students. Among them, Ron, Ginny, and Draco. Harry looked away from Draco's sympathetic glance. _Why was he even going? He hated her!_ Harry thought. Erin was standing in a corner, also red eyed. _Well, maybe he's going with Erin, she actually knew Hermione, unlike Draco_. Harry strode over and stood next to Ron, who placed his arm around his shoulder.

"Well, is everyone ready?" Dumbledoor asked as if it was a fun trip to an amusement park. No one answered. "I think you all know what to do, place you wants on the statue and it'll transport you to the funeral home. Then, when you're ready to come back, just place you wand on the plant in the back room in the right corner. You'll see it. Have a safe trip now. I can't go unfortunately, I have some duties here to deal with." Dumbledoor then stood back and watched as the students disappear before him.

Harry arrived on a dark maroon carpet next to Ginny. Everyone else still stood, Harry didn't feel the need to put forth an effort to look strong. He didn't care what others thought of him. He hated himself, and only wanted to die.

He grabbed Ginny's hand and lifted her off the carpet. They looked around at a room bordered in dark oak. Harry thought it was too gloomy for Hermione. She needed yellow roses, they were her favorite. Harry whipped out his wand and made four yellow roses appear wrapped in a pale pink ribbon. He walked off alone; he didn't need anyone by his side. The group following Harry entered the main room. In the back corner they saw the coffin. Immediately Harry's eyes welled up. He couldn't stand looking at the coffin, knowing he did this. Harry stared at his shoelaces.

Ron walked up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I can see you're really hurting. Don't blame yourself for this Harry." Ron looked into Harry's teary eyes.

"You don't know what I'm going through Ron. You don't know what was in that note." Harry pushed his friend's hand off his shoulder and walked toward the coffin. Harry looked down at Hermione's frail body. Her beautiful light green eyes were closed, and her pale lips were slightly parted. Harry burst into tears as he looks down upon her. He placed the four rose on her chest, and gently pushed her hair out of her face. "I'm so sorry." Harry whispered.

Ginny, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys walked up behind Harry. They all said their prayers and looked at Hermione's body sullenly. "I just wonder why?" Ron said silently. Harry pushed through the group and headed back to the side room. He couldn't stand being at the funeral anymore. It was his entire fault.

As he entered the side room Harry heard someone walk up behind him. It was a red faced Draco, crying.

"Why are you crying?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"I'm at a funeral Harry. What am I supposed to do?" Draco stared at his shoes. He didn't want Harry to be mad at him.

"Well, you should be laughing. You didn't even like Hermione. And you know you fully intended to do this! From the beginning!" Harry pierced Draco's stare. He wanted answers.

"What are you talking about Harry? I think you're just a little stressed out." Draco walked closer to Harry. Harry pushed him back and started walking backwards.

"You know full well what I'm talking about! You murderer!" Harry yelled at Draco. Draco stopped, and stared at Harry. Harry didn't know what he was doing. The words just poured from his mouth out of control. He hated himself even more for seeing Draco in such a state of shock.

"What? You think I did this to Hermione? What…" Draco stopped and just stared at Harry. How could he just accuse him of murdering Harry's best friend? He had true feelings for Harry; he would never do such a thing.

Before Draco could finish his sentence Harry tapped the portkey and left back to Hogwarts. He couldn't stand the guilt and anguish anymore. Harry fell down on the cold, stone floor outside of Dumbledoor's office. He immediately ran down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He needed to think. The note in Harry's inside pocket burned all the way to his heart. He just wanted to die.

Harry finally made it back to the common room. As he entered, everyone looked up at his pale face. They all started whispering, but Harry dashed up to the boy's dormitory. He threw himself on his soft bed and closed the curtain. Deathly thoughts raced through his mind. Harry sat crying at the thought, now he didn't have a best friend or a boyfriend. _What is there to live for?_ Harry thought. _I have nothing._

As soon as these thoughts entered Harry's mind he heard a shrill voice.

"Aww, is the little Harry Potter sad. Cry me a fucking river." It was a ghostly apparition. It was Hermione Granger, and she wasn't back in the flesh.

* * *

How you like them apples!? Ha ha ha ha ha. It's getting really good. Just wait til next chapter. And make sure to keep reviewing. I want to know how you like the new Hermione. He he he he he, I'm so evil. Thanks much! 


	11. The End

Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took me such a long time to post this chapter. I've been busy with work and school and sat prep, joy. I finally got sick and had the time to actually write it out. yay for being sick! ha ha ha, well enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven: The End_**

Harry sat gazing at Hermione's translucent figure. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. Hermione's glare stopped him cold. He never thought he would ever see her face again.

"Oh yeah. Hello Harry." Hermione still stared at Harry. She wanted to make him squirm.

Soon enough Harry broke the trance and finally was able to squeak out a few words. "Um, are you, a, um…"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a ghost. Like moaning Myrtle ok?" Hermione sat next to Harry but fell through the bed. "And I don't quite have the hang of everything yet."

Harry peaked a smile at Hermione. "I'm really sorry Hermione. I should have known, how, um, you felt about me." Harry's eyes welled up again. He grabbed his pillow and hugged it in his lap. "I'm sorry."

"Harry, one of the reasons I decided to come back to the real world instead of moving on was because I had some unfinished business, with you. I needed to apologize. I was mentally ill when I was alive, and it wasn't your fault. After I died, I finally came to my senses, which is a bit ironic, but true. So, I had to come back and apologize to you Harry. I feel absolutely horrible." Hermione was floating above the cold stone floor, with big translucent eyes staring back at Harry.

"Hermione," Harry threw the pillow on the bed. " I'm glad to hear that. I put all the blame on myself. I'm happy to hear you are ok now. But I have to ask." Harry stood up and walked next to Hermione. "Do you still like me now?"

Hermione's reaction was evident. She started shaking and her voice quivered when she talked. "No, of course not. I mean, I have to get out to the other life now. I can't sit here waiting for you to die." Hermione's eyes became shifty. She then made up an excuse. "I'm going to go talk to Dumbledoor. I want to ask him if it's ok if I can still attend class even though I'm a, you know." Hermione looked down at herself. She signed and then sifted through the walls.

Harry sat smiling at the new turn of events. He was glad Hermione didn't blame him anymore. Now all he had to do was fix things with Draco. Draco, of course, was still mad at him for ditching him at the funeral. Harry had to make things better, he really loved Draco.

He ran out of the boy's dorm and out the common room into the halls. He knew exactly where Draco would be.

"Lemony Fresh." Harry whispered to the portrait. He knew Draco would be in the Prefect Bathroom. Draco was too much into his looks.

As Harry stepped onto the tiles, he saw a blonde sitting in a chair in the corner. The tub was filling up with purple bubbles and warm water.

"Draco." Harry said. He walked over to the figure and tried to hug him.

"Get away from me Potter. I don't know what your problem is, but you're really pissing me off." Draco pushed Harry back, causing him to slip on the tile and land hard on the floor.

"Draco, I'm really sorry. I was going through a hard time. But I came to realize something today, and I think I'm better with, everything." Harry got up and walked closer to Draco.

"Well, you're not better with me. Harry, you really hurt me today. You acted like I was some sort of killer or something." Draco's eyes welled as he stared at his green slippers. He was wearing a dark green robe with gold outlines. His muscular chest was visible through the gap in his robe, and Harry lusted for that body again.

"Draco." Harry whispered. Draco looked into his green eyes and waited his response. "I love you." Harry just said the three words Draco wanted to hear since the moment he met him.

"Harry. I love you too." Draco got up and embraced Harry into a bear hug. Harry pushed his lips against Draco's and kissed him as passionately as ever. They were perfect for each other, what each of them needed. They were in love.

* * *

_Two months later_

The two couples sat at a small café in Hogsmeade. Ron and Erin sat across from Harry and Draco as they all ate lunch together. Erin was giggling at the little jokes Ron kept saying and the red rose he handed her.

"You know Ron, you're pretty sweet to my cousin. I think I'll give you permission to date her." Draco eyed Ron, who didn't really seem to care.

"Thanks Draco." Ron said semi-sarcastically. But Draco was too interested in Harry's foot tapping his leg to notice. Draco looked at Harry's anxious face, and decided to take action.

"I need to get some air." Draco said suddenly. "Care to join me Harry?" Harry nodded eagerly and raced after Draco. _Nice_. He thought as he stared at Draco's ass. Draco pulled Harry's hand and yanked him behind a tree, and kissed him passionately. Everything was perfect. Harry was finally happy.

**The End!**

* * *

Well, that's it. Please tell me how you liked the ending. I wasn't quite sure how to end it, I think I made it too happily ever after. I'm thinking about making a sequel, but it depends on how many requests I get. Thanks for all the reviews and everyone reading it. I really liked writing this story, and maybe a sequel? he he he. Thanks! Love Ya! 


End file.
